


"Everything"

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragon is bored, and decides to spice up the relationship between Arthur and Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Everything"

He had stopped counting the years he had been chained to this cave. He knew exactly the dimensions of it. Knew that he had to make 27 wingbeats to get from one side to the other, and 15 to fly from floor to ceiling.

His life was boring and predictable.

At least ... it was until Merlin had appeared.

A small guy ... almost a child still but with his heart in the right place. And – the Dragon was sure about that – he would be able to finally show Arthur where to draw the line.

"There has to be another Arthur," Merlin had told him at their second meeting, "because this one's an idiot!"

And yes, he wasn't quite so wrong about that. Arthur was arrogant and sometimes could be a real idiot.

But Merlin was good for him. He wasn't scared to tell Arthur the truth, and – to be honest – he had found it very amusing when Merlin had easily thrown an, "I knew you were an ass. I just didn't know you were a royal one," over his shoulder at Arthur. The Dragon had laughed out loud when Merlin had told him about that incident.

Oh yes, the Dragon had had his fun.

But slowly they became too familiar with each other, the young magician and the royal ass – who could be a rake.

The tension left them, and they were in danger of becoming real friends. *Just* friends. But that wasn't their fate.

The Dragon stretched his wings widely, still a little bored, and scratched absentmindedly with a claw on a stone. Maybe he should bring back a little ... spice ... into the relationship of these two dickheads.

With an elegant jump he lifted up off the rock and flew with seven wingbeats to his secret stash of magical ingredients. He grinned. A little bit of this and a little bit of that ... the silver dust in the bag before him began to sparkle, and with a soft snorting he sent it on its way.

He shut the chest again, and flew back to his comfortable shelf. So ... now all he had to do was sit back and wait.

Arthur and Melin would come to him.

~*~

Merlin didn't feel good. As in ... *really* not good. Ever since this morning, since he'd inhaled this weird silvery dust, he'd felt the urge to use Magic. For almost everything that came to his mind. And he didn't care who might or might not see him.

Gaius probably would get a nervous breakdown ifwere he ever to find out about his thoughts.

Merlin had to get out. Out of Camelot.

Hastily, he threw some things in a bag and ran out.

With a little squealing the door closed behind him, and he took a deep breath. Thinking more closely about it, he assumed that the silver dust might have been charmed, so he'd simply go into the woods and wait there until he felt normal again.

Quickly, he walked through the streets of Camelot when he suddenly began to sweat. Without thinking about it he nearly ripped off his shirt, and pushed it into his bag. With a relieved sigh he enjoyed the cool wind caressing his bare skin.

Just around the next corner, about 300 yards straight on and he'd be out of Camelot. He would look for a little clearing in the woods, and then ...

... he ran straight into Arthur. Merlin cursed colourfully, and didn't see Arthur raise his brows in surprise.

"God Lord, Arthur, can't you watch where you're going?"

Amazed Arthur gazed at him open-mouthed. Then he gave Merlin a little shove to the shoulder. "What's your problem today, Merlin?"

The touch burnt like fire, and involuntarily Merlin moaned. Arthur frowned, and stepped closer to Merlin. Merlin took a deep breath. God, he could *smell* Arthur. Could feel his body heat. Hear his heartbeat.

"Merlin? You okay?"

Don't come closer, Arthur, Merlin thought and closed his eyes. Please, don't come closer ... I don't know what I'd do if you come closer.

A warm hand on his cheek startled him, and hastily Merlin opened his eyes wide. Arthur had stepped even closer. A bad mistake because Merlin could feel that he'd lost his grip on reality. Could feel something awakening inside him. Moving. Tearing something apart inside him.

He closed his eyes, and started to mumble a spell. The ground beneath his feet disappeared, and for a heartbeat he floated in thin air before hard ground materialised underneath him.

When he re-opened his eyes again, he was surprised to find himself in the Dragon's cave. A little moan and the rattling of chains made him turn around quickly. The sight that greeted him made him freeze on the spot, and he gazed wide eyed at Arthur. Like a sacrificial virgin the son of the king was hanging on the wall. His ankles and his wrists were bound by heavy shackles that led to chains, fastened to the rock wall, making him nearly immobile.

Involuntarily, Merlin licked his lips, irritated when he saw Arthur's eyes darken.

"Don't you think this is a ... charming sight?"

The Dragon's voice caused Merlin to whirl around. "What ... ? What's this all about? Why have you brought us here?"

The Dragon's laughter sounded amused. "Oh, but it wasn't me, little magician. That was all your doing."

Merlin could feel anger rising. "It was not! I didn't feel well and wanted to spend the day in the woods. Then I ... I ..."

The Dragon moved a little closer, and Merlin wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug grin from his face.

"You stumbled over Arthur. And my little magic trick from this morning did the rest."

Merlin grew pale. What did he mean with ... "Your little magic trick?"

The Dragon nodded, apparently very satisfied with himself, and again Merlin had to pull himself together not to throw a spell at his stupid head.

"Merlin?"

Merlin closed his eyes, and swallowed. Arthur's voice sounded raw. Seductive. Slowly, he turned around. Arthur had his eyes open, looking at him. "Merlin, why are we here? Why am *I* here? And why am I chained to this damned wall?"

Arthur rattled his chains, and the sound caused a shiver to run down Merlin's spine. Suddenly, he heard the Dragon's voice again, this time in his head. 'Come on, little Magician. Take him. You know you want to. I can feel it.'

Slowly, very slowly, Merlin walked closer to Arthur, always knowing that the Dragon was watching every single movement he made. As he stood directly in front of him, he raised his hand and stroked with one finger softly over his temple.

"There is something between us, Arthur ... I can't describe it. But it is there. Was there ever since I saw you the first time."

Arthur raised his head. "Friend," he murmured. Merlin cocked his head slightly, and a smile flitted over Arthur's face. "You called me friend. That impressed me."

~*~

It'd been the first thing he'd noticed about Merlin. His courage. He'd defended the stranger Arthur had thrown his knives at without even knowing him. Or knowing Arthur. And only one day later he'd told him to his face that he thought he was an ass.

"A royal ass!" the Dragon grinned, just to demonstrate that he could read Arthur's thoughts just as easily, and Arthur cast him a deadly glance.

"Thanks," he said, his voice filled with sarcasm.

Merlin was still standing closely in front of him. His blue eyes seemed to look directly into his soul, and Arthur swallowed. "I didn't mean it," Merlin murmured apologetically. "That ... with the ass ... you're not."

Arthur moved a bit. His arms turning numb, and his spread legs made him feel helpless. He didn't like that. "Then untie me!"

He didn't like Merlin's quiet laughter either. Just as he didn't like the hand softly caressing his shoulder, or the fingertips inching their way into the neckline of his shirt.

"Merlin, what ... " 'are you doing', he wanted to ask but Merlin's mouth pressing softly but determinedly on his quieted him down. His first thought was how soft Merlin's lips were. His second was what the hell ... this is Merlin!!!!

He jerked slightly when he felt Merlin's tongue gently stroking across his lips, begging for entrance. He sighed softly and immediately Merlin deepened the kiss.

From the Dragon, Arthur heard a noise close to a purring.

~*~

See?

No problem!

The Dragon purred happily. Merlin had just needed a little push in the right direction and ... voila ... everything worked just fine. The Dragon didn't make Merlin evil with the silver dust ... he had just freed him of his inhibitions, hoping that the young human would finally do what the Dargon had seen in his heart for quite a while now.

And it would be good for both men to get rid of all this sexual tension.

Merlin played with the neckline of Arthur's shirt, let his fingers wander over his skin, and the Dragon could hear the gasp of the King's son.

This looked like fun. The Dragon rested his head in one paw, let his wings hang down in a very relaxed gesture, and merrily watched the two humans whose fates were so inseperably intertwined with each other.

~*~

Merlin pulled a knife from his bag. Probably, Arthur would hate him for this later, and Gwen would look at him questioningly when he'd bring her the shirt for repairing but right now he didn't care. He wanted ... no ... *needed* to touch Arthur's skin. He yearned for contact, wanted to run his hands over the soft skin and the strong muscles. With some quick movements, Merlin cut the shirt off Arthur, and threw it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed.

Arthur growled. "Merlin, this isn't funny anymore. Look ... if you release me now ... we simply forget anything happened, okay?" Merlin could hear the beginnings of panic in Arthur's voice. Panic and insecurity. But he ignored it. His eyes were glued to Arthur's chest. To his nipples to be precise. To the little silver hoop that adorned Arthur's left nipple.

"Didn't that hurt?" Merlin asked, a bit breathless, and touched it hesitantly. Arthur drew in a harsh breath, and then he shook his head. "On the contrary," he murmered quietly, "quite the opposite, Merlin."

Merlin raised his head, and his gaze found the eyes of the Prince. Then he touched the hoop again, playing with it, and smiled when he heard the change in Arthur's breathing.

"You like that, hm?" he asked, and when Arthur nodded hesitantly, Merlin bowed forward and licked softly over the nipple. Arthur moaned, and moved in his shackles. It seemed as if he wanted to get closer to Merlin. Closer to him, to his mouth, his lips, his soft tongue that still played gently with the hoop.

"God, Merlin ... what are you doing?" he gasped.

Merlin felt his lust rise, hot and overwhelming, replacing everything else. His trousers suddenly felt way too tight, and without thinking about it he reached down to ease the pressure. Arthur's gaze followed his movement, and Merlin saw that he swallowed. Then Arthur mumbled, "Go on, Merlin. Don't stop on my account."

Gasping, Merlin turned to the Dragon and looked at him with accusation in his eyes. "What did you do?"

The Dragon just grinned smugly, and waved playfully with the tips of his wings. "I just made you two lose some inhibitions. With every touch from you, the spell is going over to Arthur. You can say I made you ... " The Dragon seemed to think for a moment. Then a beam flit over his face. "Yes, I made you infectious."

He seemed to be very satisfied with himself, and Merlin could feel the deep seated urge to turn the Dragon forever into a rat. But for one he wasn't so sure if his magic would be strong enough for a spell like that to work. And then there was Arthur, rattling in his chains behind him, moaning and gasping his name. A sound that went right through him. A sound that made his cock even harder then it already was. He looked at the Dragon. "How long is this spell going to last?"

"Tomorrow morning," came the nonchalant reply.

Merlin took a deep breath. Tomorrow morning? That was okay. That was doable. They could sit this out. They would simply wait until the spell was gone, and then together they would laugh about it.

"You will just torture him if you don't give him what he yearns for."

Damned Dragon and his ability to sneak into his thoughts. "What do you mean?"

The Dragon flicked a little stone away with his claw. "With every passing second in which you deny Arthur what he yearns for, his pain is getting worse. You are bound together by this spell. Maybe you can stand this torture ... but Arthur? Does he deserve to suffer? Look at him. Merlin ... just ... look at him!"

The Dragon's voice turned seductive, and Merlin just couldn't help himself and followed his request. Arthur was still chained to the wall but now Merlin could clearly see his erection, which his trousers couldn't hide. Weird pictures ran through his head. He saw himself on his knees in front of Arthur, saw the other man's hard manhood disappear into his own mouth, and without realizing it, he suddenly stood before Arthur again. He fumbled with shaking hands at his trousers and finally pulled them with a resolute gesture down as far as the chains around the ankles would allow.

Which was – in all honesty – not very far. Frustrated, Merlin reached once more for his knife, and the trousers followed the shirt in no time, coming to rest somewhere behind him in the darkness of the cave.

Breathless, Merlin stared at Arthur. Helpless and clearly excited the ususally so arrogant son of the king hung in his shackles on the wall. His clear, blue eyes were darker now, almost black; a light sheen of sweat covered his body, and he panted.

"Merlin," he moaned, "God, Merlin ... do something ... I ... you ..."

And before he could utter another word, Merlin made that last step that kept him from Arthur, sank down on his knees in front of his future king, and opened his mouth.

~*~

Arthur threw his head back with a lecherous cry when he felt his cock entering Merlin's warm mouth. Oh God ... ohGodohGodohGod ... warm ... almost hot ... and Merlin's hands, running over his body, gentle at first then stronger, playing with his nipples before the hands reunited behind his back until they finally came to rest on Arthur's ass, to pull him in even deeper. Deeper into his hot mouth.

Little stars danced before his tightly closed eyes as he gave himself over to the sensations his servant woke in him. His servant.

This thought was like a bucket of cold water. This was his servant lying on his knees in front of him, doing unspeakable things to his body. Then he looked down at himself, saw the familiar blue eyes, the slightly sticking out ears, the shaggy dark hair, and he simply saw Merlin. His Merlin.

In a strangely clear moment he wondered how that hair might feel under his fingers.

He had barely finished this thought when his right shackle suddenly snapped open, and released his arm. With a relieved sigh he let his arm down, and cast the Dragon a grateful glance. The Dragon only winked at him before once more the deep, rumbling purr was audible. Followed almost immediately by a deep moan from Arthur when Merlin suddenly took a deep breath and Arthur sank even deeper into Merlin's throat.

As soon as he had regained feeling in his right hand, he drove his hand through the dark strands, and smiled when Merlin raised his head in surprise. His cock slid out of the other mans mouth in that process and touched softly Merlin's cheek, causing both men to gasp slightly. Their eyes met and held. Then Arthur put his hand behind Merlin's head, and gently pushed him back to where – right now – he was needed most.

"Do it, Merlin," he whispered intently, "come on ... do it ..."

Merlin closed his eyes and breathed a soft kiss on the tip of Arthur's hard cock. The other man moaned as if in pain. "Merlin ... don't torture me. You know what I need!" Even now he couldn't bring himself to beg Merlin. But Merlin knew what he needed even without hearing the words. Again, he took Arthur deep into his mouth, grumbling softly ... a sound which was similar to the Dragon's purr. And this did it for Arthur. His self-restraint which had already proved strong finally snapped. He let out a mighty roar as he gave himself over to his orgasm. His seed poured out into Merlin's mouth, overflowing it, and a little bit dribbled down over the younger man's chin onto his naked chest.

With a metallic snap the second of the hand shackles opened, and Arthur was finally able to grab Merlin's face with both hands. He bowed down, and kissed him. Deep. Passionate. Heartfelt.

And Merlin reciprocated the kiss with all his heart.

~*~  
Logical thinking had absolutely no place in here so Merlin had decided not to bother to even try. Arthur's seed in his mouth had been highly erotic, and if there hadn't been some ... exciting thoughts of his own about what he planned on doing with his prince he might have followed him over the edge.

But there was still so much he wanted to do. Pictures were running through his head. Exciting pictures he sometimes didn't quite understand but he was also certain that he would before this night was over. Quickly, he undressed himself fully, and – without letting Arthur out of his sight – he told the Dragon, "Free him!"

It was an order, and it was obeyed. Mere seconds later the shackles around Arthur's ankles opened with a soft *clang*. Arthur took a step forward, towards Merlin. For one terrible moment, Merlin was afraid that Arthur would hit him for he raised his arm. On instinct, he jerked back slightly. But then the hand closed around his neck, pulling him closer to Arthur.

And they kissed again. Merlin closed his eyes, and surrendered to his feelings.

'Why don't you lie down, little sorcerer,' he suddenly heard the Dragon's voice in his head again. Without reacting on the outside, he asked back in his thoughts, 'And where? On the floor?'

A laughter rang through his head, and when he made a step back he suddenly felt a soft blanket under his feet. He let himself fall back onto it, pulling Arthur down with him.

He groaned loudly when he felt Arthur's whole weight pressing him down for the first time. Arthur lay atop of him, gripping his wrists so he could hardly move. This feeling of being helpless made him shudder, and instinctively he arched his back. Whether to throw the other man off, or to get closer to him he didn't know. He just knew that through this motion his cock came in contact with Arthur's and ... oh yeah ... this was definitely something he wanted to get closer to. Shamelessly, he rubbed himself on Arthur like a big cat, trying to get closer and closer, all the while a strong calloused hand stroked tenderly over his flanks, strong fingers played with his nipples, a hard body pressed him down. It excited him no end.

Different from Arthur though, Merlin had no problems in begging for what he wanted. What he craved. What he needed right now!

"Arthur ... please ... touch me ... I need it. Please, Arthur ... do it. I'll do everything you want from me. Everything!"

Arthur's eyes narrowed slightly, and an almost malicious smile crept over his features. "Everything? Everything I want?"

Merlin was too far gone to wonder about these strange words or the weird smile ... his rational thinking had left this cave a long time ago, thankfully taking his shame and logic with it. They were waiting somewhere outside the cave in the woods. So right now, Merlin had no problems rubbing himself on Arthur like a cat in heat, enjoying the sinewy body of the other man, and panting, "Yes, Arthur ... everything ... just ... do it. Touch me!"

The moment those strong fingers – used to hold a sword in combat – closed around his cock, it took exactly two more heartbeats until Merlin came with a harsh shout.

Gasping, he sank back onto the blanket and waited for his heartbeat to return to normal, and for his brain to be able to form a coherent sentence. Or a thought. Whichever might come first.

~*~

The tips of the Dragon's wings moved upwards slightly, the tip of his tail twitched and the grin on his face was almost impossibly big. Oh yes ... this was exactly what he had hoped would happen. A little bit of silver dust and the relationship between the prince and his sorcerer was getting spicy again.

He cocked his head slightly.

Wow.

He never thought that humans could be so ... flexible.

He cocked his head to the other side. This looked very interesting. The wings relaxed again and the Dragon sighed in contentment. He had hours and hours of new and interesting revelations ahead of him.

~*~

Arthur watched Merlin who lay panting and gasping, trying to recuperate from his climax. Everything, he'd said. He would do everything asked of him. And didn't that open a whole new world of possibilities?

Never before had Arthur felt the urge to touch another man intimately. Never before did he have the wish to stroke a flat chest when a woman was so soft and curvacious. The strength of a man was something he had challenged in a fight or in combat ... never in his chamber or his bed.

But Merlin ... Merlin had touched something inside him. Now he let his hands roam over the body of the man lying in front of him, and grinned slightly when he felt him jerk back with supressed laughter. Ah. Ticklish. Nice. Something he might play with ... later. Afterwards.

Afterwards?

After ... what? And where did this thought come from? He turned around to face the Dragon who looked positively too innocent and remained silent.

Arthur turned to Merlin again who was gazing up at him with a slightly dazed look in his eyes. "Arthur," he murmured, and reached out for him. Arthur took his hand and stretched out beside him.

"That was ... incredible."

"And we're not even finished," Arthur whispered. "Do you remember? You said you'd do everything for me."

Merlin gasped and moved closer to Arthur's hand caressing his body. "Yes," he answered after a seemingly endless time, "everything."

Arthur grinned, moved forwards to kiss him again, and behind them the Dragon purred.

~*~

The sun was blinking over the horizon when Arthur and Merlin stumbled arm in arm out of the cave the next morning, grateful that the Dragon had showed them this entrance. They were both deadly tired and heavily ruffled.

Merlin was a little bowlegged, something he hadn't been the day before but he was sure that it would go away by the next morning. But there was no way on earth that he would want to miss the experiences he'd made last night.

Camelot came in sight, and Merlin could feel Arthur moving away from his touch. He let him go, knowing that it wouldn't look too good if the future king was seen in an intimate embrace with his servant. Especially when said future king was wearing clothes that showed more than they hid.

Side by side they stepped silently through the gates of Camelot. Merlin was so tired that all he wanted to do was sleep, sleep, sleep ... he wished he could sleep for the next three days. The all comsuming urge to touch Arthur though was gone. Lucky for him. Now his whole yearning was directed at his bed, his pillow and his blanket.

When they reached the corner to Gaius' rooms, Merlin waved sleepily at Arthur, and murmured, "Good night, Arthur. I'll see you tomorrow."

And suddenly he felt a hand, gently curling around his elbow. He gazed down at his arm, and for one moment his brain was unable to identify who this hand belonged to.

His eyes went all the way along the arm, over the shoulder until he was faced with a reflection of his own tiredness. Arthur. Of course.

"Sleep, Merlin," Arthur said, and Merlin was surprised how gentle his voice was. "But tonight you're going to attend your duties again."

Huh?

"Huh?"

Arthur laughed gently. "You ... sleep ... now! You awake ... come to me. Understood?"

"Why?" Yes. Good question. Why wasn't Arthur simply sleeping until tomorrow morning? A whole day and a whole night of sleep ... right now this sounded like heaven, and involuntarily he closed his eyes. Oh sweet, heavenly sleep.

But then Arthur moved into Merlin's personal space, his breath slid warm and familiar over his cheek, and a mighty shiver ran down Merlin's back. "Everything, you said. You promised. Right, Merlin? Everything."

With these words he turned around, and swayed tiredly to his rooms.

Yes, he had promised. With an almost silly grin on his face, he stumbled into Gaius' rooms, through his door, and face down onto his bed.

His last thought before he fell asleep was, "Everything."

End


End file.
